Take my hand
by popscb
Summary: Walking on the rooftops, Talking of times, With our eyes a glowing, Like the city lights She stands on the ledge, She says, 'it looks so high'... 4part story of two people sharing the idea of the same thing, but who will make it in the end ? Warning : sensitive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Take my hand part 1…**

**Hi guys so this is a four part story I've been working on for a while, it's taken me ages ! But it's finally finished ! Just a little warning here, this story deals with very sensitive and sometimes dark issues, so if you aren't comfortable reading this that's fine. If not do read and let me know your thoughts :)**

It's beautiful up here, especially at this time of night. The sun's starting to set, ready to start a new day over the other side of the Atlantic so someone else can have a go at living out this thing called life. The world never seems real from up here, everyone is tiny in comparison to what I can see, the entirety of London looks huge but given the grand scheme of the world, I know it's just a tiny piece of land hoping to survive another day.

The thing is from up here, the world seems a better place, you can watch, be a bystander and try to understand what's going on below you. Or you can chose to ignore it all, ignore all concept of life and pretend you are the only one left, that everything is in your control.

You look down at the place your forced to call home and get the feeling of butterflies in your stomach because you know, deep down you never did belong there and you know you never will.

*JL*JL*JL*

The skylines perfect tonight, it's dusky pinks merging with the hot reds laying against the blackness of the buildings. It's a pretty beautiful redeeming factor for the shit tone of the rest of the world. And that's the problem… no one gets to see the best parts of life until they're ready to end it.

Like me… this empty rooftop has a lot to answer for… there's nothing keeping me standing in the safe zone in the middle of the floor. I could step over the edge within a second if wanted to. Just one tiny movement of my foot and that's it…gone.

It's strange to contemplate your own life isn't it? To not want to be 'alive' anymore. Our natural instinct is to fight death isn't it ? If you're in water, you swim and fight until your last breath is gone. To want to fight that isn't natural, it'd be fighting every innate instinct. Something must be severely broke in my head somewhere… but it doesn't feel like it.

I take a few steps forward and lean over the edge, not far enough for anyone to see me, but so I can see down on them… and it feels good. It feels like the best option I've had in a long time and it feels like something I can control.

"It's quite a way down isn't it?"

"nearly 40 metres" I said still looking over the edge.

"38.56 metres to be precise" I hear the voice, but I don't move, I don't want to know who it is... No one ever came up here. Just me. I don't think anyone else actually knows how to get up here. I turn and see a male possibly a little older than me, standing to my left, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets, shoulders hunched. He nods his head into the distance "This building is taller than the houses of parliament y'know?"

Ok he has my attention now "I didn't know that." He nods his head with the flicker of a smile , but as soon as it's there it's gone again. "What are you doing up here?"

"same as you" he says confidently. "You want to jump don't you?" my hair catches in the breeze as he continues speaking. How could he possibly know that? "so do I. This is the best place for it. At least the last thing I see is this view… it's a pretty good place to die."

"yeah…I could think of worse places" I told him, moving closer to the edge. I peered over and looked down at the ground below. "How long do you think it would take to hit the bottom?"

He looked at me, his chocolate eyes burning deep into mine, but he didn't question my intentions he simply answered "From this building, about 3 seconds"

"That fast?" I ask, I honestly thought I would be longer, I don't know why I just did. I guess you underestimate the speed of time. You can travel from one end of the country to the other in a day, even fly over the other side of the word. So I guess 3 seconds to fall 40 metres wasn't that unreasonable.

"Quick isn't it… a fall like this would most likely be fatal." He said as if he'd imagined it so many times.

"It'd be over quickly then" he nodded "you've really thought about this haven't you?" I asked a slight smile on my lips because I knew from the look on his face, that he saw the beauty of this location as much as I did.

"yes." He was straight to the point. I liked that, there isn't a reason to lie up here, no reason to lie or to keep secrets. No reason at all. "I've never seen you up here before." He looked over the edge a little more and then turned back to me.

"Never seen you either" I retort.

"I don't like to be seen."

I couldn't help but laugh at him slightly "That's a bit creepy… hiding in the shadows. There ain't much hiding up here."

"I didn't say I hid. I said I didn't like to be seen. I like to be on my own. I'm not a fan of company" he mumbled. I shrugged at him and climbed up on one of the lower edges of the roof. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down, what does it look like?" I honestly think he just rolled his eyes at me. Who the heck was he? It took him a few seconds but he came and climbed onto the edge too, sitting ridiculously close to me. He was very warm, and it was that fact that made me realise I was slightly chilly.

"So you come up here often then?" he questioned, his feet swinging a little over the edge.

I looked out over the ledge and across the streets, it was darkening more now; the sun completely fading, it's light being replaced by the street lights. "most days" he looked at me and seemed a little stunned. "you seem surprised?"

He shook his head "nothing up here surprises me."

"why the face then?" his face was pretty gorgeous, anyone could see that but I I'm sure he was scowling.

"I never thought I'd ever meet anyone who had the same view as me." He said truthfully "someone who's not afraid of death, but of life." I looked at him fully then, both of us smiling at the notion we shared. "what's your name?"

Did I want him to know? Having a name gave you life and that was kind of ironic considering the situation we were in. He raised his eyebrow at me, no love lost there then. I sighed and glared out at the darkening sky, but his eyes were burning into me. "It's Lauren."

"You don't look like a Lauren." He said. What was some sort of onomastician ? That's someone who studies names by the way.

"What exactly do I look like then?" I frowned keeping my eyes forward, my dress beginning to get caught in the heightening breeze. It was hard not to look at him as he remained silent though.

"I don't know. Not a Lauren. Your too free to be a Lauren."

I look at him then "Too free? I'm not free, I'm trapped. Trapped in a life i don't want… we both are, so much so we can't stand to live it anymore." we sat in silence. I count to 120 in my head, so 2 minutes of silence. It wasn't eerie, it was comfortable. "What name do you possess then?"

"Joey." That was a good name…I liked Joey. "Does that suit me?" I nodded and he chuckled, it was good that even in this situation we could laugh.

"Do you have the time?" I asked out of curiosity

"No. I don't do time. It's too restricting and no one ever seems to have enough of it. So no I don't have the time." He told me and to be honest, he had a point. Time was a pretty useless entity, you always seem to be counting down to something and half the time are left bitterly disappointed by the anti-climax. "Why? Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No. My parents have kind of given up on me. " his eyebrow raised in question and I actually considered tell him more , I mean what's there to lose? We're both up here for the same reason so I guess telling him wouldn't be that big of an issue. "I don't blame them" I told him.

"Blame them for what?" he moved from his spot and inched a little closer to me, but kept his eyes looking ahead and across to the skyline. He was sat super close now, so close our arms were touching, the fabric of his jacket brushing against my arm.

"for giving up on me. I've had a pretty shit life." I laughed almost ironically, why else would I be sat up here.

"you and me both" he confirmed. There was silence between us for a while, neither of us knowing what to say or do. It wasn't the usual situation to be up here with someone else, it was typically a solitary act, but I couldn't say I was opposed to his company. "What is it exactly that makes you think your life is so bad?"

I paused at his question, almost forgetting I had been the one to start the conversation. I shifted on the ledge and tucked my knees into my chest for some warmth. I could feel his gaze on me again as I tried to think of the least complicated way to explain things to him, in all, that seemed like an impossible task. There was nothing about my life that wasn't complicated.

"I have parents who would have much less complicated lives if I wasn't around. Mum had cancer, she and dad have been divorced and remarried more times than I care to remember. My brother died, his wife murdered someone… I am what social services deemed as a troubled child, I've been in care, been arrested, been cautioned had sex when I shouldn't have done, took drugs , had an affair with a married man and would much prefer to not have to spend another day in my so called family. And all before I turn 21, it's quite an achievement" I scoffed

"Wow" Joey murmured next to me "Sounds like you had a great childhood" there was a definitive sarcasm to his voice and I made me smile. He wasn't giving me sympathy like everyone else did; he just agreed.

"Ye it was picture perfect." I could feel the vibration of his laugh against my arm as I spoke, I doubted he realised. I looked at him and saw the grin on his face, he's looking right into my eyes and I can see something different there. It's a look I haven't seen for a very long time… I call him out on it. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Joey shakes his head "I'm not looking at you like anything" he demanded but I knew he'd realised he'd been looking at me for longer than what would be deemed normal.

I stood up quickly and walked along the edge towards the corner of the roof, pausing as I felt him follow me. "Following me ain't going to make me drop it, why were you looking at me like that?" I twirled on the ledge with precision, keeping perfect balance and faced him. The darkness had set in now and things were different. The atmosphere had changed.

"you aren't like other girls are you Lauren?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"I'm not like other people." He smiled at me, his eyes turning a little deeper in shade and intensity "Me and you Joey are a mere percentage of people whose brains aren't wired properly. We challenge things, challenge life and why ? Because we can. We don't fit in this life and want to do something about it " I hopped back off the ledge and onto the floor, feeling stupidly grounded once I had. In the distance I heard the rumble of the tube pulling into the station, that gave me an indication of the time. It was my guide most nights, the 10:15 tube to Woodgreen.

"Where are you going?" his voice echoed after me as I sauntered down to the doors on the roof.

"I'm leaving...I have to be home." I said, but deep inside me I wanted to stay. Many nights I'd leave the roof with no problem, there was the odd occasion when I'd thought I would jump but to be stopped by something out of my control, as always. But tonight, it was in my control, I had the option to stay and Joey being here was making me think I could spend just that little bit longer here. I rid my head of the thoughts and shake my head at him "I'm sorry…" I apologise, not entirely sure what for.

"Will you be back tomorrow ?" his voice sounded a little desperate.

I turned back to look at him, pausing by the top of the steps "I'll be back… today wasn't the right day."

**so what did you think of that? Something different to things I've written before, I hoped you liked it ...part two posted tomorrow xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take my hand part 2**

Joey's POV

5:36 pm and here I am for the second day in a row hoping and praying that Lauren might just show yes I dont usually do time, but when it comes to her... time seems more reasonable than ever before. She didn't come here yesterday or the day before and as selfish as it might sound, I hope she hasn't decided that enough was enough… she seemed like she'd a lot to think about when I met her up here, she was hurting. As much as she tried to hide it, I could see underneath the icy exterior , she was broken and didn't want to be fixed.

Not that I can blame her mind, she shared my exact sentiments, although she is a little bleaker. There's more people out there that think like us y'know, it's just they aren't known. We don't like to let people know what we're thinking, they are our thoughts only to be shared under particular circumstances. Two nights ago was one of those circumstances, she was in my getaway place… I didn't know at first what she was up to, so I watched . She was quite beautiful as I saw her wonder back and forth a long the parameter, long brown hair catching in the wind, perfect eyes that shone as they reflected the sun. She didn't notice me and as creepy as it sounds, I liked that. I wanted to see what she was doing up here.

It was only when she looked down at the floor, gaging the distance of the drop, I figured she was doing exactly what I was. She was contemplating her life. We talked; not much, but we talked and she told me about her life, or a small part of it at least. She'd had it tough and that resonated in me. Some people would try to tell her it wasn't that bad, but in all seriousness, words mean shit. I wasn't going to be another one of those people to lie…I understood what a life like that could do to you.

Then she left… my feet wanted to follow her but my head seemed to be grounding them. So I've returned up here, needing to see her again, just her voice makes life a little more bearable. No one ever tells you how cruel life can be, how badly it messes with the perfect images that everyone depicts and honestly I'm not sure I'd appreciate it if any one did.

The sun Is still shining brightly up here and it's warm, no need for the jacket tonight. It's a perfect place up here, quiet, empty and most importantly hidden. I truly hadn't seen Lauren up here before even though she said she was up here most nights. I guess we could have been sat at the opposite ends of the roof, hidden by the vents and electrical equipment. I can't help but think how often we've both been sat up here and yet never met?

Would things be different if we had met earlier? I'd like to think they would…maybe neither of us would be up here now.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Hi…" she was here. Her voice made me smile and I could hear her footsteps padding across the roof to where I was standing.

"Decided to live another day then ?" I asked jokingly but there was some seriousness to the question. She nodded at me only slightly glancing at my face. "What's the matter?" I regretted asking straight away as she moved away from me, placing quite some distance between us. She almost looked scared. I frowned and watched her a little while before I realised she was crying.

She was sat near the edge, her knees tucked tightly under her chin, head dipped so I couldn't really see her. It was only the shaking of her shoulders that gave her away. Cautiously moving towards her, I sat to her left and placed my hand on the floor between us as an offer of comfort. She didn't have to take it, but I was offering. She took in a deep breath, she was really struggling to stay composed.

"Lauren talk to me…" she didn't do as I asked but she connected our hands and squeezed my fingers tightly as they lay between us. "what's happened?"

She swiped at her face and looked at me with such a broken look on her face "My Mum wants me to go to a clinic..."

"what?" I was a little confused was she ill or something

"Mum thinks I'm drinking... again" I think she sees me confusion deepen even more "I had issues with Alcohol in the past, when I was 19 I went to rehab"

"That was only last year babe..." she seems to sob at my words, so throwing caution to the wind, I move closer to her and mover her into my arms. Surprisingly she doesn't pull away, she does the complete opposite and clings tight to me. Was this going to be the end for her ?

*JL*JL*JL*

It was some time later before she let me go, even then she didn't complete relinquish her hold, just loosened it a little. Her eyes were tired, face pale just small blotches of colour from where she'd been crying. She pulled back and looked at me she seemed scared, like was going to push her away. I smile to assure her she was ok, I wasn't going anywhere. "Hi" I said softly

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to get so" she trailed off not really bothering to finish her sentence, I'd noticed she seemed to have a tendency to do that. "I've just reached my limit tonight."

I tightened my arms around her slightly, I needed to feel useful "what do you mean babe?" she tensed. I hadn't intended to say it but, I guess you can't stop something that's meant to be right ? there was something about meeting Lauren that was meant to be.

"I... I've had enough now Joey." Her voice cracked as she pulled from my hold and stood up and I was actually worried by her words. I watched as she moved over to the edge and stared off into the distance. "you see that, over there?" she waited for me to reach her and watched me closely. She smiled when she realised I'd seen where she was looking.

"That's the tube station" I laughed

"it's a get away..." she whispered. My eyes widened, jumping off a roof was one thing, but stepping in front of a train, that was too much even for me...

"Lauren! Your not thinking off ending things like that are you?" I was surprised when she giggled.

"no silly. It can take me out of here... get me to another place where things might not be as bad. I can start again where know one knows me, they don't know my name, my past."

I understood exactly what she was saying but why was she still here ? "what are you waiting for then?" she shrugged "there has to be a reason Lauren?"

"it's like everything, I second guess it ...I've got a bag packed, but I just don't do." She glanced at me again and there was so many stories in her eyes, they were soft and gentle but hurting. She was wearing a blue summer dress that blew gently in the wind , she really was a beautiful girl.

"what if we do it together?" I asked, I wouldn't mind spending my life with her, she was already changing my opinion of things...I could see life as an option now.

She looked at me and shook her head "you mean like a suicide pact?"

"no." took her hand and watched her eyes follow the movement. " I mean leave together. Get that bag you've packed and go. Just leave to some where fresh."

She laughed at me, wasn't joking "Joey, we barely know each other. It's a sweet idea but it would never happen"

"why not? I've never told you about my past have I ?" she shook her head weakly. I nudged her gently and she sat down. We sat side by side like we had a few days ago. "I'm 24. I have a sister who's in prison, she murdered a man and as much as i'd like to say she didn't do it, I know she did. My mum is the shadow of the woman she used to be and for that I can thank Daddy dearest..."

"You don't have to tell me..."

"no I want to" I told her softly "my Dad know his way round a punch bag and he knew how to use me and Mum to get what he wanted. He hit me... put me in hospital a fair few times too and still he carried on. He's not around anymore though, he's on the run."

I felt her small hand slip into mine and softly squeeze it "And there's me thinking i'd had it bad." I carried on watching her as she seemed to question something internally. "Your not lying are you?" I frowned, had I really given her that impression ? "you really want to jumps"

I nodded "yeah I do... and the more I speak to you, the more I want you to be the one I see last, but maybe I could tolerate this... if you were with me.

**Thank you so so much for the response to this story! I've had such lovely feedback for it. What did you think of Joey's thoughts, he seems to have a bit of a think for Lauren doesn't he and his little confession at the end, what will Lauren think of that ? Part three up tomorrow xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Take my hand part 3**

Laurens POV

We didn't leave... my bag was still packed under my bed and I was still meeting Joey on the roof everyday without a doubt. Things weren't as simple anymore. Joey had become my release, I looked forward to seeing him, to talk to him on the roof and it was even better that no one but us knew. The roof had become an escape for us both and whilst jumping was still in mind, other things seemed more important up there now.

I stood at the side of the building, glad to be off the streets today, it was chaotic and was making my head hurt. I open the heavy metal door and start my ascent of the 754 steps to freedom. "What time do you call this ?" Joey' w's melodic voice greeted me as I reached the top, most people would be out of breath climbing up all of those steps, but I was used to it.

I couldn't help but smile at him "have you any idea what its like down there?" I questioned "It's like walking through a see of madness."

"Well it's nice and calm up here" he nudged me onto the roof and I froze at what was there. Had he really done all of this for me, for us do I dare say? No one had ever done anything like this before, god I was lucky to get a card on my birthday from my own parents never mind some go to all of this effort.

Joey's POV

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly, watching as Lauren eyes up the cushions and blankets I'd brought with me tonight. After three weeks of coming up here with Lauren, I'd finally made the decision to bring something comfortable to sit on, concrete was not comfy.

"I'm glad found me up here... it's nice to have someone" She didn't elaborate, so I wasn't entirely sure what she meant by 'have someone' I gave her hand a gentle squeeze .

"Sit, I thought we could make a night of this tonight…" she frowned a very cute like confused face, but did as I asked, perching down on the cushions near the edge of the roof.

"What's all this?" she looked at the bag on the floor, I could see she was desperate to peek inside.

"It's food. I brought us pizza, is that ok?" she was silent for a little while before she nodded and smiled. "Good… we should eat before it goes cold."

"Sure..." she said. The conversation was flowing easily between us, although she did have that distant look behind her eyes again. She was about to take another bit of pizza when I took her hand , shopping her from eating, I took the slice and placed it back in the box. "Hey! I was going to eat that"

"Ye and you can, but first we're going to talk. And you are going to tell me why you look like your considering tonight might be the end"

She swallowed hard knowing I'd caught her out. "I was thinking about things today...I saw my ex he was happily parading around the square with Whitney on his arm. It hurt. He didn't even smile at me. He just walked past."

"He sounds like even more of a Dick than first thought…" I mused, he must have been if he'd let Lauren go.

"He is… he was selfish, but it just brought everything back y'know" She picked up the pizza and ate it quick before I could take it off her again. I laughed as she smiled, her cheeks full of food.

"You look like a hamster…" I laughed

"Take that back!" I shook my head and Lauren hit my arm "Take it back…" she swallowed the remaining food she was chewing and moved so she was holding the bottle of pop over my head. "Take it back now or there will be a very big waterfall of Cola over your head."

The look on her face was damn serious too. "Ok, ok I take it back !" she retreated and placed the bottle down. "You can be quite scary you know?"

"What was it you once said 'I'm not like any other girl'?" I nodded "I'm just proving your theory." Lauren stared at me as there was a loud crash in the distance. "I didn't think there was going to be a storm tonight?"

A smile spread across my lips as I took Laurens hand and pulled her up to stand. "Remember you told me a couple of weeks ago, that you'd never been to a firework display?" she nodded hesitantly. "Well…" I walked her over to the edge of the room, standing behind her with my hands on her shoulders. "It's carnival tonight and every year there's a display..." as if on cue another firework exploded in the distance. "And the view up here is amazing" I smiled as more colourful bursts flared up in the distance.

"Joey…" she turned into my arms and rested her cheek against my chest "you have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Everyone deserves to see a firework display Lauren, there's something so magical about fireworks... about sharing this with you"

"Joey thank you, thank you so much..." she leaned forward and hovered over my lips, her eyes darted down to them slightly and then, after what felt like a complete eternity she closed the gap. She kissed me, it took me by surprise so much I didn't respond immediately. But once I felt that spark, it ignited between us. My arm hooked around her waist pulling her closer, as her slim fingers found their way into my hair. I was lost. So so lost, but I was lost with Lauren.

She pulled way slightly breathless and looked at the floor, our foreheads resting together. "That was… unexpected" she giggled slightly and I couldn't help but smile.

"it really was…" I mused "we should eat the rest of the food while the fireworks are still on." She nodded ad went back over to the blanket, honestly she looked a little defeated now. Had I just made the biggest mistake ?

"Why are we here?" she whispered, looking at me, that sad look she had when we first met was back in her eyes.

"For this..." I nodded towards the fireworks "I wanted to see it with you, for me to be the first one for you to share this with" a flicker of a smile slid on her lips. "Lauren?"

"ye?"

"I'd really like to kiss you again now" I didn't give her much time to question it, I moved in her direction and crashed my lips to hers. She responded, and I could feel her relax under my touch. This time when we pulled apart she was smiling, a smile I was sure she hadn't shown anyone for such a long time. "You are so beautiful Lauren…"

She shook her head, why couldn't she see it? "Don't lie to me please…" she pulled away but I grasped her hand and moved her back towards me.

"I'm not lying Lauren, you are beautiful I've fancied the arse off you since we met three weeks ago. She giggled like I'd intended it to. "see, that gorgeous smile just proves my point."

"no one's ever told me that before…" she whispered. "it's hard to believe" I shook my head and sat closer to her, so we were face to face. Lauren shifted in into my arms. Her cheek rested against my chest as the fireworks finished and the dull sound of the carnival music echoed up to us. She drew her face up to mine and kissed me again. But this time it didn't stop… we moved slightly, ending up laying on the blanket.

Laurens POV.

He breathed against my lips as we lay awkwardly on the roof it damn uncomfortable, but I didn't particularly care, this was getting harder and harder to ignore, things were getting heated and joey was making me feel things – yet again . His hand moved higher, brushing under my dress, he was clever I didn't even realise. Was this what I wanted ? Damn Lauren- of course you do. No one had ever made me feel how Joey did. He was amazing, and if this was my last night on this earth I can't think of anyone else I want to spend it with.

He pushed my dress up and had swiftly tore my knickers out the way.

"Joey... " I gasped as he continued to touch me, a warmth radiating from him, leaving a trail of fire where ever he went. We didn't have much time… I guess you could take that so many mays.

"I have always wanted to do this..." he said distracting my or trying to as he removed his shorts and underwear and well…let's say he felt good.

"Do what?" I asked breathlessly as he moved in me, his weight hovering above me.

"make love to you…" he whispered.

"Joey..." my words got lost in process, I lay there letting myself feel the amazing things he was doing. This was the perfect ending.

**Well that got heated didn't it ? Joey seems to be showing Lauren that there is a better side to life... but will work? Has he changed his mind and hers? Final chapter up tomorrow :) What's going to be the outcome? **


	4. Chapter 4

**The final part ! make sure you read all the way to the end ...**

**Take my hand Part 3**

Laurens pov

I step onto the roof. This is it. I am going to do it... I pause for a moment, taking in the skyline for the last time. I've always loved the lights, and the landscape, London really is a beautiful city…I look around and spot the setting sun in the distance, one last time. The memories of the other week set firmly in my mind as I close my eyes.

"You don't really want to jump, do you?"

My heart speeds up at Joey's voice, I thought I was alone up here. I needed to be alone up here tonight. He slowly walked towards me as I slowly back away. "You trying to kill me?" I smirked stealing a glance at him over my shoulder, but his smile dropped.

"sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." he was standing next to me in a second, he looked scared. Scared of what ? he knew this was what the ending would be. "You shouldn't do it Lauren, not tonight…" he sighs.

I can't help but frown, he'd certainly changed his tune. These last few weeks he'd done nothing but agree with me, share my deepest secrets and now… now he was trying to talk me out of it ?

"What are you talking about Joey ?" I snap "you have no right to tell me not to do this"

"Please Lauren, just get down…Why don't you just come over here and we'll talk about it..."

"I'm done talking with you, talking with everyone" I swallowed and turned to face him fully "I did what you suggested and talked to my parents. You know they did ? They laughed at me, told me that everyone felt like that at some point and I'd 'get over it'." I laughed bitterly "The only thing I'll be getting over is the ledge of this roof"

"Shit, Lauren I'm sorry…"

"That's the problem isn't it, everyone's always sorry. You, Dad, Mum... Everyone" I turned back to look over the edge and took a deep breath. "I'm fed up of sorry, of it all."

"Lauren please, talk to me…" was he seriously still trying to get me down?

I shook my head furiously at him "The last time you got me to talk we ended up having stupid, meaningless sex." I rolled my eyes at how easily that lie had slipped off my tongue.

I felt him walk up to me, he was directly behind me now and the presence of his hands on my shoulders, made everything feel different. It made me question myself. "It wasn't meaningless to me Lauren…" I closed my eyes and felt the heat of his palms radiating though my skin.

"This time a month ago you were all for jumping with me" I replied ignoring he last comment "What's changed, what's happened that's so life changing that all this shit is worth living ?"

"You Lauren!" he yelled and my heart stopped "You happened. I met you and fell in love with you. You make this worth living because since I met you, everything seems just that little bit less shit." I gasped as tears began to track down my cheeks, he had not just done that?

"stop talking!" I exclaimed, shaking my head to block out his selfish words. This wasn't for my benefit it was all for him…

"I have fallen hard and fast for you Lauren Branning. You are the most beautiful girl in my world. You've made me smile and forget the reason I originally came up here."

He was still standing close behind me , why couldn't he just shut up and leave. "Shut up, shut up!"

"no Lauren… come on" I could hear the desperation in his voice. My tears fell freely, there was no shopping them. I looked ahead over the London skyline, god is so so beautiful. My foot edges closer… just one step and that's it.

Joey voice echoes behind me, my body shaking …I think I'm scared. "Don't do this Lauren, babe please, take my hand… step off the ledge"

I steal a glance one last time, his hand's stretched out begging me to take it, his eyes pleading with me not to do it… but I cant, I smile at him "Thank you for making me see life can be beautiful…"

"Lauren… please." I'm sure he's crying now and I turn back to the ledge… its clear, 38.56 meters down.

"I love you…" and that's it I'm free. I close my eyes letting this be the ending...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joey's Pov

Everything seemed to move at negative frames per second. The noises became blurred as the sound of my heart beating out shone anything else, she stepped over... I'd pleaded with her, told her not to do it. Couldn't she see how in love with her I was. With tenths of a second to spare, my arm looped around her waist and physically dragged her back to the floor. I don't think she really understood what she had just tried to do in all honesty. She stayed frozen in my arms as I moved us cautiously away from the edge and into the centre of the roof, she was not getting the opportunity to try anything again.

"Lauren, sweetheart, look at me baby..." her eyes were still scrunched closed. "come on Lauren..." slowly her eyes opened, the melted chocolate orbs becoming scared when she saw her surroundings.

"Joey..." her broken word slipped from her mouth as she tried to escape my hold "What did you do?"

I was expecting this reaction, I knew she'd be angry with me but i'd rather have her angry than dead. "I stopped you making a monumental mistake Lauren." she again tried to pull away from me but I held her arm a little tighter.

"Who are you to make that decision?" she sobbed "you took away the choice Joey."

"I'm the person who's madly in love with you... the person who you unknowingly saved and before you went to jumps you told me you loved me too Lauren. I am not letting you go" I watched her take her lip between her teeth, hey eyes cloud with tears as she turned into my arms, willingly. I let out a breath as she buried her head against my chest, her hands clinging to my shirt. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright..." impressed a soft kiss to her forehead trying to provide the comfort she so greatly needed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

"it's ok Lauren. It's ok." she carries on apologising for god knows how long, when I realise something...something so beautiful. "Lauren, baby look" her head tilts slightly and I walk her over to the for side of the roof.

"The sunset..." she whispers "It's beautiful" she smiled a genuine smile as we stood hand in hand watching the sun go down.

"We should get out of here..." I mused, it was the right time to move on "Out of Walford."

"where to?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Anywhere" I stood back and walked to the doors that led to the stairwell, Lauren remained in the same place a soft smile on her face. I extend my hand to her "All you need to do is take my hand" and she did...

**The end. Well Joey really did save the day didn't he? Although this is the end of this story i'm not saying in the future I wont return to it. I hope you enjoyed this, it was something different and well somewhat a challenge for myself ! Leave your thoughts xxx**


End file.
